Senjumaru Shutara
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = Soul Society, Król Dusz | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13 | zawód = Strażniczka Przemykania | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Plik:0.png Gwardia Królewska | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Reiōkyū | krewni = | edukacja = | shikai = | bankai = | podstawowe umiejętności = | debiut w mandze = Tom 58, Rozdział 516 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = Rina Satō (Bleach: Brave Souls) | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest członkinią Gwardii Królewskiej, noszącą tytuł .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 3 Wygląd Senjumaru jest piękną, wysoką kobietą o kruczoczarnych długich włosach i bladej cerze. Tył jej głowy zdobi złoty półksiężyc i ozdoba w kształcie słomianego kapelusza. Wydaje się, że jako jedna z niewielu Shinigami ma makijaż. Strój Shutary odbiega lekko od normy; co prawda nosi ona standardowy uniform 0. Oddziału (składający się ze zwyczajnego uniformu Shinigami oraz haori z symbolem Gwardii Królewskiej), jednak na wysokości ramion jej ciało jest okryte materiałem. Sama nigdy do tej pory nie pokazała dłoni; używa zmechanizowanych kilku par rąk, wyłaniających się zza jej pleców.Bleach, manga; Rozdział 517, strony 12-13 Ponadto, jako jedyna nosi sandały na wysokim koturnie – okobo, zamiast standardowych waraji. Osobowość Jak do tej pory niewiele można powiedzieć o osobowości Shutary. Jest bystra, pewna siebie i bywa złośliwa (gdy Mayuri spytał jak złamała zabezpieczenia by wejść do jego laboratorium odparła, że jedynie położyła ręce na klamce; gdy Nianzol Weizol – Sternritter „'W'” tłumaczył swoje zdolności, znajdując jego słaby punkt kąśliwie powiedziała, że właśnie się przejęzyczył – odniosła się do jego podwójnego języka i bełkotliwej mowy). Wydaje się, że ma podobne pasje do Mayuriego. Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Senjumaru używa mechanicznych rąk Po śmierci wszechkapitana Yamamoto Senjumaru wraz z pozostałymi członkami Gwardii Królewskiej przybywa do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 14-17 Po wyjściu z Tenchūren, za pomocą swoich rąk gra na wielu różnych instrumentach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 2-3 Kiedy pozostali członkowie Oddziału Zero rozmawiają z Gotei 13, Senjumaru za pomocą swoich mechanicznych rąk sprowadza Byakuyę Kuchiki, Renjiego Abarai, Rukię Kuchiki i złamany Tensa Zangetsu, a następnie umieszcza ich w swoich bańkach. Gdy dyskusja wraca na temat ich misji, Senjumaru mówi, że ma już wszystkich, którzy byli na liście, za wyjątkiem Ichigo Kurosakiego. Retsu Unohana zwraca się do niej mówiąc, że zabranie tych rannych osób jest niebezpieczne, lecz Tenjirō wyjaśnia jej, że ona nie będzie w stanie ich uleczyć. Mayuri zauważa, że w jednej z baniek znajduje się Tensa Zangetsu z jego laboratorium i komentuje, że to lekceważące z jej strony. Senjumaru stwierdza, że tylko położyła dłoń na drzwiach, a te się otworzyły. Dodaje, że zamek był prostszy do otwarcia niż poprzednim razem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strony 12-17 thumb|right|190px|Senjumaru w swoim pałacu Po powrocie do Reiōkyū wtrąca się w rozmowę Ichibe'ea i Ichigo o Sōsuke Aizenie, mówiąc, że Aizen jest niewątpliwie ucieleśnieniem zła, jednak Quincy są jeszcze gorsi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strona 4 Nieco później Senjumaru gości w swoim pałacu Renjiego. Aby dopasować mu nowe Shihakushō, prosi go o rozebranie, również z bielizny. Abarai protestuje, więc Shutara postanawia wziąć w swoje ręce sprawy bielizny wicekapitana. Dalsze losy są nieznane, chociaż sam Renji dostawał drgawek na samo wspomnienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 9-10 Potem towarzyszy Ichigo w opuszczeniu Pałacu Króla Dusz. Rozwija prowadzące w dół schody, którymi chłopak ma dostać się do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strony 1-13 Następnego dnia, gdy Yhwach, Jugram i Uryū pojawiają się w Reiōkyū, Senjumaru wyczuwa ich przybycie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 1-2 thumb|left|190px|Shutara zatrzymuje Yhwacha Razem z zastępem wojowników staje u szczytu schodów, kiedy intruzi wymijają Tenjirō. Wita dawno niewidzianego Yhwacha, orzekając, iż jego nieproszona wizyta świadczy o tym, że po pokonaniu Genryūsaia utracił resztki rozsądku. Gdy ten przechodzi obok, Senjumaru wypowiada jedno słowo – bezczelny. Żołnierze nacierają, zaś Shutara mówi, że Yhwach winien stać się rdzą na ostrzu Króla Dusz. Jest zaskoczona, kiedy żaden z mieczy nie dosięga celu. Milcząc, przypatruje się, jak z cienia wyłania się stojący za tym Sternritter „'W'”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 597, strony 7-14 Gdy Nianzol przedstawia się i wyjaśnia swą moc, Shutara stwierdza, że długi język to krótkie życie. Z jego słów dedukuje, iż zdolność nie podziała na wroga, którego nie zobaczy. Przecinając wojowników wpół, Weizol wyjaśnia, iż niewidoczny wróg pozostaje wrogiem, i przeprasza za to, że nie jest zbyt elokwentny. Shutara odrzeka, iż wszyscy mają swoje złe przyzwyczajenia. Pyta jednak, czy kiedykolwiek powiedziała, że przez niewidzialnego wroga ma na myśli żołnierzy; w mechanicznej ręce trzyma igłę i nitkę. Zdradza, iż w międzyczasie przetkała płaszcz Quincy swą tkaniną. Z chłodnym wzrokiem mówi, że szybkość jej pracy jest jej atutem, a tytułu Senjumaru nie należy lekceważyć. Ostrzega Nianzola, by nawet nie marzył o zdjęciu szaty przed śmiercią. Dziesiątki igieł przekuwają wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 598, strony 9-17 thumb|right|190px|Strzał trafia Shutarę Martwy Nianzol upada, a Senjumaru powraca do tematu złych nawyków, mówiąc, iż zapominanie o wyciąganiu igieł po skończonym szyciu zawsze było jej nieuleczalnym zwyczajem. Gdy stwierdza, iż teraz miecze dosięgną Yhwacha, ten przyzywa Soldat oraz czwórkę elitarnych Sternritterów. Kiedy Gerard rozpoczyna szarżę, Shutara unosi igłę, lecz Quincy niszczy ją. Choć rozkazuje sługom uformować tarczę Króla Dusz, a kolosalny wojownik spada z góry, w chwilę później zostaje on powalony mocą Pernidy Parnkgjas. Lille Barro pyta ją, czy właśnie wzięła pod uwagę fakt, iż Pałac może upaść. Strzał trafia Shutarę prosto w głowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 1-16 thumb|left|190px|Senjumaru wskazuje prawdziwy Pałac Jej ciało upada w kałuży krwi, a Pernida przeistacza zwłoki do postaci małej kuleczki. Lille zestrzeliwuje miasta Shinigami, lecz wtedy sceneria zaczyna się zmieniać. Wstęgi materiału unoszą się, a nienaruszona Shutara wyjawia, iż to fałszywy pałac, stworzony by ich powitać. Wskazuje prawdziwy Pałac, ukryty przez Mnicha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 1-10 Choć do walki dołączają pozostali członkowie Oddziału Zero, wszyscy zostają pokonani.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611, strona 3 Wyposażenie * Mechaniczne ręce: Senjumaru posiada kilka mechanicznych rąk przyczepionych do pleców, które mogą być sterowane z niesamowitą precyzją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 3 Pomimo smukłego wyglądu, każde ramię dysponuje znaczną siłą fizyczną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 13 * Igła krawiecka: Senjumaru dzierży wielką igłę krawiecką, którą używa w walce. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 10-11 Moce i umiejętności Wielka moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan Gotei 13 i obecny członek Gwardii Królewskiej, Senjumaru posiada wielką energią duchową. Ōken: Jako członkowi Gwardii Królewskiej nadano jej w kościach Ōken, dzięki czemu może podróżować do i z Pałacu Króla Dusz, jak również umożliwia to innym osobom według własnej woli. Manipulacja Tkaninami: Senjumaru potrafi tworzyć, kształtować i manipulować jakimkolwiek rodzajem materiału do różnych celów. Wykonała tło z materiału odzwierciedlające Pałac Króla Dusz by zwieść przeciwników. Stworzyła z tkanin osobistych żołnierzy posłusznych jej rozkazom. Przy pomocy igieł, pozostawionych w przerobionej przez siebie odzieży, potrafi zadać śmiertelne obrażenia przeciwnikowi, mającemu pecha nosić takowy strój.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 598, strony 11-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 1-2 Jej umiejętność manipulowania tkaninami jest tak zaawansowana, że pozwala jej tworzyć skomplikowane symulacje sytuacji i wydarzeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 6-8 Krawiecka biegłość: Senjumaru posiada mistrzowskie zdolności krawieckie. Tworzy Odzież Ōken, specjalne ubrania, zaprojektowane by umożliwić bezpieczny powrót do Seireitei z Pałacu Króla Dusz. Ubrania te są zrobione(uszyte) z kości i włosów członków Gwardii Królewskiej. Dysponują niesamowitymi właściwościami defensywnymi, umożliwiając noszącej osobie przeciwstawić się tarciu spowodowanemu przebijaniem się przez 72 bariery między Soul Society a Reiōkyū bez odniesienia żadnych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 3-4 Potrafi przerobić cały strój w mgnieniu oka, nie zwracając uwagi osoby, która go nosi. Jej umiejętność nadzwyczajnie szybkiej pracy udowadnia słuszność imienia . Manga Bleach; Rozdział 598, strony 15-16 Zanpakutō * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Występy w innych mediach Senjumaru ma zostać dodana do pocztu grywalnych postaci w grze Bleach: Brave Souls. Głosu udzieli mu Rina Satō, znana między innymi z ról Czarodziejki z Marsa w animowanej serii „Czarodziejka z Księżyca” i Shury Kirigakure z anime „Ao no Exorcist”. Cytaty Ciekawostki * W 480. rozdziale wspomniana zostaje |shutara tōkyū sukēru|po japońsku „''Ranga Shutary''”}}.Manga Bleach; rozdział 480, strona 1 Odniesienia Nawigacja ru:Сенджумару Шутара en:Senjumaru Shutara de:Senshumaru Shutara es:Senjumaru Shutara fr:Senjumaru Shutara id:Senjumaru Shutara it:Senjumaru Shutara Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Gwardia Królewska Kategoria:Tylko manga